Kid suprise
by burkelykavanagh
Summary: Nina and Fabian go on holiday and there kids are left with Eddie, will things go will or will someone get hurt meanwhile Patricia has some news for Eddie about kids
1. Chapter 1

6 years after they graduated Eddie and Patricia were married so are Fabian and Nina and they have twin kids called Zac5 and Jade5

Patricia: it must be fun having kids

Nina: it is but also stressful, are you two planning on having any

Patricia: um um

Eddie: um um Fabian, I like your haircut

Fabian: I haven't had a hair cut

Eddie: you must have (little chuckle) (ruffling Fabian's hair)

Zac: mum may I please go over there

Nina: of course, just stay in my sight.

Fabian: and Zac, include your sister

Zac: yes daddy (running off)

Eddie: what have you done to that kid?

Fabian: what do you mean; we have brought them up to be well mannered

Eddie: more like poisoned his mind

Patricia: Eddie! Shh

Nina: thing is me and Fabian need a break we were thinking of going on holiday just me and him, but we have no-one to look after Zac and Jade.

Patricia: we'll look after them

Eddie: What!

Patricia: will you give us a second (pulling Eddie to the other side of the room)

Eddie: and again what!

Patricia: come on Eddie, Nina and Fabian need someone to look after the kids and I think that we should show them that they can trust us

Eddie: I would rather drink from a toilet than look after those little monsters

Patricia: Eddie! Please, for me

Eddie: oh ok (went back over to Nina and Fabian)

Patricia: as I was saying Eddie and I would be glad to look after them for you

Fabian: I'm not sure that is such a good idea

Eddie: why?

Fabian: well you're not really the kid type

Eddie: what are you talking about I'm great with kids, oi ben, bob over here

Fabian: his name is Zac

Eddie: yeah I know that's what I said

Fabian: see you don't even know my sons name, let alone how to look after both my kids.

Nina: well Fabian we do need someone to look after them

Fabian: no, (sigh) well ok

The Next Day

Nina: Mummy's going to be back in a couple of days ok, until then you will be staying with Eddie and Patricia, ok

Jade: ok Mummy

Zac: are they nice

Nina: yeah, of course, now behave ok

Jade: yeah mummy

Nina kisses them on the head then walks off

Fabian: ok, I'm going to give you this, if you are not being treated properly then just press this button ok and you will be able to talk to me (giving Zac a phone)

Zac: ok daddy

Fabian: now behave ok

Eddie: come on then in you come jade and Jack

Fabian: Zac, his name is Zac

Eddie: That's what I said

Fabian: now you better look after them properly

Eddie: We will, now off you go, have fun, but not too much fun if you know what I mean (chuckle)

Fabian walked off

At tea time

Patricia: so jade what do you like doing

Jade: playing with my dolls and other toys

Eddie: is that it, no TV?

Zac and Jade: What's a TV?

Eddie: are you…

Patricia: Eddie!

Eddie: I Mean do you guys want to see I'll show you after dinner

Patricia: no, you won't (picking up the list of rules left by Nina and Fabian)

Eddie: well why not

Patricia: look at the list what is written in big bold letters

Eddie: No TV! Huh? Well Fabian doesn't know the meaning of being a good parent is

Jade: I need the toilet

Eddie: ok off you go then

Jade: Not on my own

Eddie: what

Patricia: well she's 5 she can't go to the bathroom on her own

Eddie: what, I never signed up for poop duty

Kids: hahahaha

Eddie: see I am good with kids

Patricia: making them laugh by saying rude things that's not good that's immature, now come on Jade, I'll take you to the toilet

Eddie: gee what's up with her?

3 hours later

Eddie: Patricia

Patricia: just go away Eddie

Eddie: but I have no idea why you're mad at me, yes I'm not very good with kids I admit that, but I've never had to look after a kid before.

Patricia: (sigh) I'm not mad at you I'm just disappointed that's all

Eddie: disappointed at what, you don't make any sense, you knew that me and kids don't get on that well

Patricia: you could at least try

Eddie: I am, this is for you, of course I'm trying, nothing but

Patricia: I've got to go take the kids to bed (walks off)

The Next Morning

Eddie awoke hearing the sound of Patricia being sick in the bathroom

10 minutes later

Patricia entered her and Eddie's room

Eddie: you okay

Patricia: yeah I'm fine

Eddie: well I just heard you puking up last night's dinner and I don't think that's fine, is it stress from looking after the kids or something what's going on

Patricia: no I'm fine

Jade: Patricia, is it time for School

Eddie: you can't go to school yourself?, gee what can you do

Patricia: Eddie!

Eddie: sorry, forgot

Patricia: not yet about an hour but I better get you dressed and ready

1 hour later

Patricia: come on then kids out the door, oh my god, Eddie

Eddie: what

Patricia: I just remember I have an um appointment

Eddie: for what

Patricia: it doesn't matter, now you have to take the kids to school, I'm going to be late (kisses him on the cheek and passing him the book bags) love you bye (walks out)

Eddie: love you too but can't you at least take them first (But she was gone)

The kids were staring at him

Eddie: ok kids, you can have the day off how do you feel about that (putting down the book bags and Jumping on the couch)

Jade: but mummy says we always have to go to school

Zac: you take us to school or I'm calling daddy (showing him his phone)

Eddie: now Zeke you done have to do that

Zac: my name is Zac

Eddie: yeah whatever, how about I take you too McDonalds instead

Jade: but that would be bad, would it not?

Eddie: No, in fact that would be good

Jade: really

Zac: you must be fibbing because Mummy and Daddy will tell you off so will Patricia

Eddie: oh yeah Patricia, tell you what I'll pay you £20 if you tell Patricia that school was cancelled

Zac: 40

Eddie: you guys have been spending way too much time with me, ok deal (giving them £40 each), ok go upstairs and play or something

Jade: you promised McDonald's

Eddie: but that was before I paid you £40 each

Jade: please

Eddie: I could go for burger ok then come on

At McDonalds'

Eddie: ill have a big mac, no lettuce and a coke please, what you guys having

Jade: dunno (shrugging shoulders)

Eddie: what about you Zac

Zac: what we usually have

Eddie: and whats that

Zac: I dunno

Eddie: ok and 2 happy meals please,

(to the kids)take this money and go spend in the arcade

Kids: yay (run off)

Women: aww your kids are really cute

Eddie: oh there not my kids there my best friend's kids me and my wife are looking after them while there out of town.

Women: aww, you're really good with kids

Eddie: ya think (looking at them)

Back at the house

Eddie entered with the kids

Patricia: Eddie miller!

Zac: school was cancelled

Eddie tried to hold in a laugh

Patricia: kids' can you go in the other room please

Jade: are you going to tell Eddie Off?

Patricia: I don't know

Jade: please don't he was being nice

Zac and Jade went in the other room

Patricia: you're just being childish

Eddie: nuh-uh they started it

Patricia: Eddie! Nina and Fabian where counting on us to look after their kids properly and what do you do take them to McDonald's instead of school.

Eddie: ok I'm sorry, but someone at McDonald's did say that I'm really good with kids

Patricia: what so letting little kids bunk school is good now is it, she was probably being sarcastic.

Eddie: well thanks for being so honest

Jade: OW! (loud screaming and crying)

Eddie and Patricia ran into the room

Eddie: what happened?

Zac: Jade fell over on her arm

Patricia: now look what you did

Eddie: me? You can't pin this on me

Zac: stop shouting! Should we take jade to the hospital?

Eddie: should we?

Patricia: well yes, she could be seriously injured

Eddie: but then they would have to call Fabian and Nina, and they will know

Patricia: (sigh) were going to have to risk it, you take Zac and get in the car and I'll get Jade and try and move her without hurting her anymore

Eddie picked up Zac and went out to the car.

Jade: (crying) I don't want to go to hospital

Patricia: well sweetie, they will make you better, just pretend it's a game of doctors and nurses ok

Jade: ok, my arm hurts

Patricia: aww well lets go get it fixed (picking jade up and taking her out to the car)

In the waiting room


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie and Zac where sitting in the waiting room while Patricia was in the examination room with Jade

Eddie: Um Doctor, is she going to be ok

Doctor: Who?

Eddie: Jade, a little girl about this height about 5 Years old

Doctor: did she go in with a young woman

Eddie: Yeah, Patricia, is jade going to be ok

Doctor: oh jade is going to be fine, just a bruise but I'm not sure about Patricia just yet

Eddie: Patricia? What do you mean, what's up with Patricia?

Doctor: Well she's gone into labour

Eddie: WHAT! Oh my god I need to sit down, oh my god, I have noticed Patricia getting a little bit on the fat side but Patricia's not Pregnant, is she (feeling faint)

Doctor: it would appear so

Zac: Eddie what the matter

Eddie: well it turns out I'm going to have a baby too, but I don't understand why she wouldn't tell me

Zac: Maybe it was a secret or a surprise

Eddie: yeah

Eddie: I need to go to the bathroom, don't wonder off

Eddie ran into the boys toilets and was sick when he came out Jade was with Zac

Eddie: hey jade are you ok

Jade: yes I'm fine; Patricia is going to have a baby

Eddie: yeah I know well ish

Jade: is mummy and daddy coming?

Eddie: I don't know but if they do don't tell them that you hurt your arm ok

Jade: ok

Zac: wait a second I won't tell daddy if you give us money

Eddie: no I already gave you some

Zac: then mum and dad are going to find out and you're going to be in trouble

Eddie: (sigh) ok whatever (giving them £10 each) , now there no telling

Zac: thanks

Kids giggle

Fabian and Nina run in

Jade: mummy (running and hugging nina)

Zac: daddy (running and hugging Fabian)

Fabian: Eddie whats wrong we got a call to come to the hospital, but then the phone went dead, what happened?

Eddie: (sigh) well it turns out that Patricia has gone into labour and I had no idea that she was even pregnant, why wouldn't she tell me

Fabian: maybe she didn't know either

Eddie: no, she defiantly knew

Fabian: well, maybe she was scared about what you would think

Eddie: what do you mean?

Fabian: like the other day how you reacted with Zac and Jade

Eddie: yeah, that kind of make sense, but I would love a little kid of my own

Fabian: how were the kids were they well behaved

Eddie: yeah they were, really good

Nina: well thanks Eddie for looking after them for us, hey jade how was school today

Jade: we didn't go

Fabian: What!

Zac: Eddie Payed us to stay off

Jade: and then he took us to McDonald's

Fabian glared at Eddie

Eddie: no of course they went to school and I wouldn't take them to McDonald's, you little tell tails

Zac: you paid us not to tell Patricia, you didn't say anything about mum and dad

Fabian was still glaring at Eddie

Eddie: um im going to go see how Patricia is doing see you later (ran off)


	3. Chapter 3

Fabian: I'm going to kill him (running after him) hey Eddie (sounding mad)

Eddie: yeah (turning around)

Fabian punched Eddie in the nose

Eddie: OW (holding his nose)

Fabian: what do you think you're playing at?

Eddie: what do you mean; OW I think you broke my nose

Fabian: I want my Kids to grow up with a good education, and to be well mannered, not to end up skipping school and bad things

Eddie: I looked after your kids like you asked, and don't blame me Patricia was going to take them but then she just went out without them.

Fabian: you need to have a real good think about your decisions in the future

Eddie: at least bring me a tissue for my bleeding nose, what an idiot

Eddie: (walked into Patricia's hospital room) Yacker are you ok

Patricia yeah I'm fine, where are the kids

Eddie: there with Nina and Fabian

Patricia: Nina and Fabian are here?

Eddie: yeah and Fabian punched me in the face

Patricia: (chuckles) I'm glad someone had the guts to

Eddie: why

Patricia: Eddie, you've ruined Jade and Zac's 100% attendance record, which Nina and Fabian tried so hard to keep, you've could have ruined their lives

Eddie: oh I didn't know

Patricia: its ok Fabian will forgive you

Eddie: (chuckle) why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant

Patricia: (sigh) I was worried about what you thought, you saw how you reacted when I said about babysitting Jade and Zack

Eddie: yeah but if it was my own kid of course I would love them, I will try to be the best dad in the world, I promise

Patricia: oh Eddie, I know you will

Peddie Kiss

Patricia: Eddie

Eddie: yeah

Patricia: the babies coming

Eddie: yeah I know

Patricia: I mean right now

Eddie: oh my god ok, ok breath what do I do (freaking out) (fainted)

Patricia: my hero

When Eddie woke up

Eddie: Patricia? He looked to his side to see Patricia holding two cute Babies one girl and one boy

Eddie: (gasp) are they mine (in a soft voice)

Patricia: yeah there are kids Eddie

Eddie: oh my god aren't they the cutest things you have ever seen

Patricia: got that from you then (smiling)

Eddie: nah, from us both, look this one has you nose

Patricia: (giggling) that one has your ears

Eddie: (chuckle) so what are we going to call them, I'm thinking Yacker and Weasel

Patricia: yeah because that will do great in school (smile)

Eddie: okay, so names, how about Laura, my Gorgeous Laura (picking her up softly and cuddling her)

Patricia: Laura aww that's sweet what about the boy

Eddie: you can decide if you want

Patricia: I'm stumped, you try and think

Eddie: how about Ethan

Patricia: yeah aww little Ethan

The next day

When Eddie and Patricia got home with Ethan and Laura

Eddie: this is home (taking then into the living room) this is the living room, this is the dining room, this is where we eat

Patricia: are you really going to give the babies a tour of the house

Eddie: yeah why not, just so they know where everything is

Patricia: Eddie they are 1 day old and asleep and there not going to need to know where anything is until there like 4

Eddie: so, it's something to do

Knock, knock

Eddie: it's open

Patricia: you left the door unlocked

Eddie: what are you talking about you came in after me

Nina and Fabian came in with Zac and Jade

Jade and Zac: Eddie, Patricia went to hug them

Eddie: hey, guys

Nina: so where are the cute little Babies?

Patricia: over here come with me (Nina and Patricia went out the room)

Fabian: Eddie, sorry about punching you

Eddie: its ok, I deserved it, now come on you want to come see the babies (going into the living room where everyone else is)

Zac: (looking at Ethan) what is his name?

Patricia: that's Ethan

Zac: where did you get him from?

Patricia: um

Nina: Zac, honey don't get to close

Zac: can I take him home

Patricia: no I'm afraid not

Jade: why does the girl have no hair?

Patricia: well she's just been born she doesn't have hair yet

Jade: can I hold her please?

Eddie: yeah sure (picking Laura up) sit down on the sofa (Jade sat down) (Eddie put Laura on Her lap) there you go

Nina: aww what's her name

Eddie: that's little Laura

Nina: aww well I think they are so cute

Zac: not as cute as me though

Nina (smiled)

Zac: why are his eyes closed?

Fabian: that's because he's asleep

Zac: but it's not bed time

Fabian: it is for him

Zac: ha-ha unlucky, by bedtimes 7

That night Nina and Fabian Stayed the night with there kids


	4. Chapter 4

3:00 am (baby cries)

Patricia woke up Eddie up

Eddie: what

Patricia: one of the babies are crying

Eddie: so

Patricia: you have to go see if their ok

Eddie: no, im sleeping you do it

Patricia: (loud sigh), Eddie (throws pillow at him) your such a lazy git

Patricia: (went into the babies room) oh Ethan what is it (picking him up)

Nina: need any help (walking over to her), Zac used to always make me up in the night wanting stuff

Zac: no I didn't

Nina: Zac, what are you doing sweet heart you're supposed to be in bed

Zac: the baby woke me up

Laura started to cry to

Nina: ill, help (going over to Laura and picking her up), wears Eddie

Patricia: in bed being lazy

Nina: oh, sorry

Patricia: it's fine, he get what's coming to him

The next morning

Patricia: Wake up Eddie!

Eddie: come on at least 5 more minuets

Patricia poured a bucket of iced water over Eddie

Eddie: thanks, I totally deserved that

Patricia: yes you did as a matter of fact

Eddie: what do you mean?

Patricia: you have to take this baby thing seriously, you said you were going to try and be the best dad ever

Eddie: so I can't do that be going to sleep and night time like everyone else does

Patricia: oh you know what I mean; you should get up and see what the babies want

Eddie: ok, ok, now I've gotta go have a nice HOT bath, can't you just wake me up nicely like a normal wife

Patricia: nope and I already run it for you

Eddie: thanks

Eddie walked out

Eddie screams

Patricia: oh I must have forgotten to put hot water in (laugh)

Downstairs

Fabian: Patricia what was that scream

Patricia: Eddie just got in the bath

Fabian: yeah and

Jade: maybe he forgot his ducky, I would scream if that happened to me

Patricia: no, jade he didn't forget his ducky; I poured ice cold water on him in bed then I didn't put hot water in his bath

Fabian: why

Patricia: hes not helping me enough with Laura and Ethan enough so im making him pay for it by pulling little pranks until he gets the message

Fabian: um ok

Eddie: (from upstairs) OW, Patricia why did my cupboard just punch me in the face

Patricia: I don't know you probably going insane

Fabian: (chuckle) you got Alfie and Jerome to help didn't you

Patricia: yep and there's plenty more where that came from FYI don't use the back door, the fridge, the garage, the red sofa and the dining chair closest to the window

Fabian: you do know there are little kids in this house right now

Patricia: yeah, but Eddie needs to know that now he's a father he can't just sit around and do nothing

Fabian: I get your point but how am I going to stop Jade and Zac to not go near them places

Patricia: haven't they got school today

Fabian: oh yeah but the pranks better be gone by the time they get back

Eddie: hey guys, what you talking about, im having such a bad day

Fabian: I don't know why (guilty laugh)

Patricia: if you spoil this for me fabian

Eddie: spoil what for you

Patricia: a new film I want to see and Fabian was about to give me a spoiler

Fabian: oh yeah yeah (smiling)

Eddie: um ok, anyway wears my babies

Patricia: in the kitchen

Eddie: (walking into the kitchen) hello my babies (going over to the babies and kissing them)

Zac: Eddie are we going to McDonald's later again

Eddie: no sorry Zac you got to go to school today

Zac and Jade: oh (pulls sad face)

Eddie: but you come back we can have some fun (sitting down on the chair closest to the window)

The chair collapsed

Eddie: ow! What is today, Eddies bad luck day.

Zac and Jade: hahaha

Nina: (comes in) come on kids you don't want to be late for school, morning Eddie can I ask why you on the floor surrounded in bits of wood

Eddie: well I sat on the chair and it broke

Nina: better lay off the pies

Fabian and Patricia: (sniggering)

Eddie: what

Fabian and Patricia: nothing

Nina: come on kids


End file.
